


Hellooo, Professor!

by meowitskatmofo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gordlock - Freeform, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Harvey Bullock is a struggling and lonely photography teacher, Jim is an eager college student with a crush. Things might get complicated...





	Hellooo, Professor!

Harvey Bullock was spending the evening at his favorite restaurant, a small diner in the heart of down town Gotham. The food was good, the beer was cheap, and he had been coming here for years. It wasn’t always the cleanest, and perhaps the visible mouse traps set up around the kitchen should have been of concern, but Harvey loved it. It was quiet, familiar; perfect for going over his class syllabus for school tomorrow. 

It was his first year teaching at Gotham Community College, having transferred from Gotham Prep over the summer. He had grown tired of snotty kids and their bratty parents, hoping the change of scenery would do him some good. He felt a weariness growing inside of him, weighing him down more and more every day. He drank too much, smoked too much; and according to some of the concerned Gotham Prep parents during a few heated PTA meetings, cursed too much. 

Well, fuck ‘em, he had decided. Trying to explain the beauty of an Ansel Adams’ landscape to a bunch of disinterested brats who drove BMW’s to class was exhausting anyway. He couldn’t take it any more, looking forward to a new school with a new breed of kid. He might even find a few that were actually interested in photography beyond snapping pics of themselves on their phones. 

He reached for his beer, frowning as he found his glass was empty. He looked around until he caught the eye of his waitress, smiling and waving. 

She waved back, knowing all too well what Harvey needed. Her name was Cynthia, one of the regular staff here who was familiar with his drinking habits, and she was a total sweetheart. Harvey knew most of the staff by name, so he was surprised when he saw her talking to someone new behind the bar. 

He tried not to stare, but it was really hard not to. The kid was irresistibly handsome, bright eyes and a sweet smile guaranteed to leave anyone looking with a toothache. Short, lean build, very athletic. Fuck, was he cute. Young, that was obvious, definitely too young for him. 

Even so, it was easy to imagine how nice it would be getting his hands on something so fine, coaxing out that beautiful smile with soft kisses… 

Damn! 

Harvey blamed his ongoing dry spell for being so interested. It wasn’t only his professional life that had been suffering over at Gotham Prep, but his personal life as well. He hadn’t been on a date in years, too caught up in the downward spiral of his career to be good company for anyone. It was another reason he had been looking forward to going to a new school. 

He wanted a chance to start over, find joy in his work again, and maybe meet someone to share his life with. At this point, Harvey would have at least settled for a night of affection other than his right hand. The loneliness certainly hadn’t helped his mood over the years, having left him bitter and immensely frustrated. 

Hence, the instant appeal of a hot young kid with a killer smile giving him all kinds of raunchy thoughts. 

Harvey peered casually over the rim of his glasses, observing that the kid was nodding and glancing his way. 

Oh, shit. 

He realized that Cynthia was pointing at him, sending the kid right to him with his beer. 

Well, that meant the kid was at least eighteen, right? Had to be if Cynthia was letting him serve alcohol. So, he was legal. Harvey wasn’t a complete pervert for fantasizing about running his fingers through his hair, kissing his neck, and- 

Oh, shit, shit. Harvey immediately tried to cleanse himself of such naughty thoughts, forcing his eyes back to the papers in front of him. Fuck, he had never felt like such a dirty old man before. 

“Hi,” came the voice, earnest and happy. 

Harvey glanced up, mentally screaming at himself not to say anything stupid. The kid was even more beautiful up close. That damn smile was making his heart ache and Harvey knew that this kid would probably photograph beautifully. 

“Hey,” he responded casually, clearing his throat. He looked back down at his papers, staring blankly at the letters on the pages until they were a complete blur. 

The kid still hadn’t set the beer on the table, prompting Harvey to look back up at him again. 

The kid was positively gawking at him, his smile nervous and eager. Harvey wasn’t sure if this was because he was new, or did he have something on his face? Had he drooled? What was he waiting on? 

“Gonna set my beer down?” Harvey asked kindly, offering a small smile. 

“O-oh! Right!” The kid blushed and Harvey was ready to melt into his seat. 

Harvey offered out his empty mug just as the kid was trying to set down the full one next to it. What happened next was a complete catastrophe. The kid knocked the mugs together, glass shattering as they collided and beer flooded everywhere. 

“Oh, shit!” Harvey cursed, watching alcohol spill all over his papers and into his lap. 

“Crap! I’m so sorry!” The kid looked horrified, grabbing a rag from his apron and trying quickly mop up the beer spilling off the edge of the table and off Harvey’s lap. “I am so, so very sorry!” 

Harvey froze, every ounce of blood rushing right to his face as the kid inadvertently starting feeling him up. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kid was really trying to get every last bit of beer, wasn’t he? 

It was that moment when Harvey realized that some of the blood in his body was quickly getting redirected down south. “Okay, okay, okay,” he said quickly, trying to swat away the kid’s hands. “No big deal, it’s all right.” 

“This is only my third day,” the kid explained nervously, still fervently mopping Harvey’s thighs, “And I’ve spilled something every day-” 

“Really no problem,” Harvey hissed between clenched teeth. If this kid didn’t quit… 

“Cynthia is going to kill me, I am so sorry, I promise I will get you another beer, and oh!” The kid stopped, his hand pressed against Harvey’s crotch. Those big blue eyes were locked with his, surprised and embarrassed, but his hand still hadn’t moved. “Oh… I…” 

Cause and effect; an attractive young man rubbing all over Harvey’s junk had a very obvious and very noticeable physical effect. An effect that the kid currently had his hand on and it was impossible to hide. He stared back at the kid, reaching down to take his hand and move it. “Kid,” he sighed, “It’s really okay.” 

But the kid resisted, his lips parted in a dazed expression Harvey couldn’t quite place, _and then he grabbed a hold of Harvey’s dick_. Maybe it was involuntary, some sort of nervous reflex; whatever the reason, it made Harvey gasp and finally tear the kid’s hand away. “Whoa, whoa!” 

What the fuck! 

Not that it was unwelcome; oh, it was very welcome, too much so. Harvey couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was about to demand an explanation from the wide eyed kid, maybe ask for his phone number, but Cynthia was there to save the day before Harvey could do anything stupid. 

“Okay, okay, watch out,” she groaned, shooing the kid out of the way and scooping the broken glass into a plastic basin. “Sorry, Harv. Jimmy’s new.” She glared at him, snapping, “Go get another beer and try to keep it in the glass this time, okay?” 

“It’s really no problem at all,” Harvey said with a short shake of his head, trying to rescue his paperwork from the sea of beer. He sighed, grateful he had other copies saved on his computer at home. Everything here was a soggy mess. 

Jimmy, huh? Cute. 

He watched the kid shrink back towards the bar, pouring another beer to replace what had ended up all over the table and looking visibly shaken. Harvey glanced back at Cynthia, saying quietly, “Seriously, it’s no big deal. Cut the kid some slack, yeah?” 

Cynthia smirked, teasing, “Why, Harvey. All it takes to earn your forgiveness is a pretty face, huh?” 

Harvey laughed. “I’m just sayin’, we’ve all been young and fucked up, you know. Go easy on him.” 

“Mmhmm,” she nodded knowingly, winking as she carried the mess away. 

Harvey leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath. He hated that Cynthia saw right through him, but Christ, she wasn’t the one who just got felt up for the first time in years. He still wasn’t sure if it was some sort of accident or if the kid had intentionally meant to get himself a handful. 

When the kid returned to serve the new beer, Harvey immediately decided tonight was not the time to ask. The kid mumbled another apology, his head hung low and shoulders drooping. He looked absolutely miserable. 

Harvey didn’t even know what to say, taking a sip of the beer and smacking his lips. He wanted to reach out and pat his back, reassure him, anything to get that beautiful smile back. 

But he thought better of it, keeping his hands to himself. This had already become awkward enough and his pants were still a tad too snug. He sighed, offering in a friendly tone, “Don’t sweat it, kid.” 

The kid couldn’t even bring himself to meet Harvey’s eyes, disappearing back in the kitchen with his tail firmly between his legs. 

Harvey didn’t see Jimmy again that evening, finishing his beer and paying up his tab. On top of his normal generous tip, he included a few extra bucks with strict instructions to Cynthia to make sure it went to the kid. 

He headed back home to his apartment, only a short walk from the diner, his thoughts still drifting back to the young kid with the beautiful smile. He laughed to himself as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, the memory of the kid’s hand on him giving him a warm shiver. And the way he had looked at him… 

Definitely had made for an interesting evening. 

A few more beers and a shot of whiskey later, he had finally finished up all the paperwork he needed for his first day of work. He packed everything neatly in his bag and left it by the front door so he could grab it on his way out. 

He had almost forgotten about the damn kid until he stepped into the shower and his mind began to wander back to that fateful moment at the diner. The image of the kid’s expression was burned into his memory; his mouth open, eyes glazed over in some far off stare. 

Had it been lust? Curiosity? What was it? 

How long had it been since anyone had looked at him that way, how long since anyone had _touched_ him there… 

Jesus Christ. 

He leaned back against the shower wall, putting his hand on himself and stroking slowly, wishing it was someone else’s fingers doing this. All he could think of was that damn smile and those pretty eyes, coming all too quickly and sighing in frustration. He finished cleaning up and got out, rolling into a set of pajamas and collapsing into bed. He tried to clear his mind, knowing he had to focus on his class. 

He couldn’t get distracted pining over some damn jailbait kid, even if he was the only thing he could think about as he drifted off to sleep. 

Morning came too soon, cursing as he stumbled through getting dressed and making a pot coffee. He hurried out the door, bag and coffee cup in hand, a new surge of excitement dancing through him as he headed towards the school. The college was only a few blocks from where he lived, and made for a nice morning stroll to work. 

He had visited the school previously on his interviews and gotten a decent tour, able to navigate his way towards his classroom with relative ease. He got settled in at his desk, smiling warmly as students began to slowly filter in. He wasn’t thinking about some cute kid that was probably half his age, or how miserable he was going to bed alone every night, and he wasn’t worried about the certain liver failure he was headed towards considering how much he drank; all he was thinking about was this first day of school. 

This was it, this was his fresh start, and he was thrilled. 

Most of the seats had filled up and the bell was about to ring, heading towards the front of the class to introduce himself. There was a loud rush at the door, a student trying to hurry in and avoid being tardy on the first day. 

When Harvey saw who it was, his heart stopped. 

It was Jimmy, the kid from the diner and the star of his most recent debauched fantasies. He was certain all the blood was draining from his face, watching the kid flash a nervous smile and take a seat _right by his desk_. 

Well, shit. 

This year was going to be… interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Gordlock monster and I cannot be stopped. I am still actively working on my high school AU, don't worry, but I couldn't stop myself from dabbling in a professor/student love affair with my beloved fellas. I certainly plan to continue this story eventually, and I hope you all enjoy it! <3


End file.
